


Try Me

by melodiousoblivion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, basically they're all trial nerds, it's so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: "They’ve never performed better. Octavia hits every point as a witness, Raven is terrifying on direct. Monty and Jasper work in perfect sync. Miller and Harper play every role perfectly. Bellamy and Clarke deliver the most precise openings and closings they’ve ever done. But the Mountain Men are good too. So it’s all in the judges hands now.They were all standing in rows, Clarke and Bellamy and Monty and Raven in one line, holding hands tightly. Clarke had reached back with her other hand to connect with Octavia, Miller, Jasper, and Harper. Mr. Jaha, the creator of the competition, was conversing with the judges at the front of the room. It felt like ages before he turned around and smiled at them.“This is one of the closest matches we’ve ever had…” Bellamy zoned out, knowing what was coming. The preliminary ‘we’re all winners’ speech, and then the announcement. He focuses instead on Clarke, on the feeling of her arm against his, on the way a small strand of hair has escaped out of her bun and is laying against her cheek. Her jaw is tensed, eyes resolutely forwards. They flash towards him for a second, the corners of her lips flicking up in a soft smile."





	Try Me

Prosecution

Opening- Clarke

W1 P- Miller  
Direct- Bell  
W2P- Octavia  
Direct- Monty  
W3 P- Jasper  
Direct- Raven

W1 D  
Cross- Harper  
W2 D  
Cross- Clarke  
W3 D  
Cross- Raven

Closing- Bell

Defense

Opening- Bell

W1 P  
Cross- Clarke  
W2P  
Cross- Monty  
W3 P  
Cross- Raven

W1 D- Raven  
Direct- Octavia  
W2 D- Harper  
Direct- Miller  
W3 D- Jasper  
Direct- Raven

Closing- Clarke

 

Bellamy and Clarke, though co-captains of Ark High School’s 6-time state championship Mock Trial team, did not get along. On the state team, they never had to. Clarke captained her team, the Defense. Bellamy captained his team, the Prosecution. They shared some team members, but with Mr. Kane figuring out the schedule they never had to fight over them. The only time they really had to interact was during whole team practices and before states, when they had a meeting the day before to figure out a motivational speech. It usually ended in yelling, but for the last three years they had killer speeches.

Polis Tournament, however, was different. It was invitation only, and they were only allowed to bring eight people. Everyone had at least two roles, and was on both teams. For the first time since freshman year (where Kane put them on the same side for an hour and then moved them) Bellamy and Clarke were forced to work together. 

With only eight of them, practices were full team. It was better than states in a lot of ways. The core team became extremely close, and to Bellamy’s chagrin, Octavia and Clarke also became close. 

They had been practicing for two months before they went to Polis, and their cases were looking pretty good. Bellamy and Clarke had figured out a way to work together and their arguing had actually become productive, poking holes in the others theories and then helping them to become better. So, when they all showed up at the bus station at 4am, the team was pretty confident. Bellamy had driven Octavia, Miller, and Monty the twenty minutes to the bus station and somehow the three of them had managed to take a nap. Clarke was driving everyone else, and their car was actually awake with coffee and pastries. Kane had already arrived, somehow perfectly awake and wearing a suit for some reason. “I should’ve gone in the fun car.” Octavia grumbled against Bellamy’s shoulder, still waking up.

“I got you coffee, don’t worry.” Clarke passed O a latte and then handed Bell a large black coffee. He nodded his thanks at her as they boarded the bus. The plan was for the two of them to iron out all the details, organize their case binders, and prepare for trial. In reality, it took 40 minutes for Clarke to nod off against Bellamy’s shoulder, pencil still in hand and legal pad on her lap. Bellamy used the opportunity to catch some sleep himself, they had an eight hour bus ride ahead of them and a long 4 days. Today was meeting other teams, tomorrow was a prep day, and the two days after that were trials. It was a grueling long weekend, and sleep was a catch it when you can, where you can situation. 

Bellamy didn’t know exactly how long he slept, but when he woke up Clarke was still asleep, her head now pillowed on his thigh. He nudged her awake and she sat up, face creased with marks from the wrinkles in his pants.

“Sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night.” She stretched her arms and yawned, jaw cracking and eyes crinkling.

“Was there a pea under your mattress, Princess?” She glared at him, hair rumpled. As much as he hated to admit it, she was adorable. He then remembered what Octavia had mentioned offhand one day, that Clarke’s mom had gotten custody of a cousin who was only two, and Clarke did more of the care taking than Abby did and he felt bad for a second. He had found himself moving from stark dislike of her, to a grim admiration, to a small crush. It didn’t help that the rest of the team called them ‘mom and dad’ constantly. 

“I’m going to get everyone else up, we should keep practicing.” She stood up and moved towards the back of the bus, shaking the rest of the team awake. He heard protestations from just about everyone, but finally a low hum of questions and answers began, with Clarke offering suggestions and adjustments. Kane had taken a hands off approach, wanting to see what they could do by themselves, so he sat in the way front, headphones on. 

Eventually, Bellamy stretched his own legs out and walked towards the back, plopping down next to Miller and throwing Clarke’s case materials on her lap. 

The bus ride was uneventful, except for when Jasper broke into the bathroom while Monty was there and the team saw way too much of his ass, and by the last hour everyone appeared off notes. Things would be adjusted as the days went on, and no two trials would be the same, but they had their baseline, and that was good. When they finally arrived in Polis, Octavia was watching Netflix on her phone with her head in Clarkes lap and legs in Bellamy’s, far too lanky to being doing so. Raven was braiding Clarkes hair, Harper was braiding Ravens, Monty was braiding Harpers, and Miller was braiding (read: knotting) Montys. They looked like idiots entering the hotel, but c’est la vie.

Kane checks them in and gives them room assignments, with only eight kids they need only two rooms. Luckily their rooms are right next to each other on the 18th floor, while Kane is on the 5th on his own. Everyone is much happier with this arrangement, as Kane has a plausible excuse to not deal with them if they sneak out.

They leave everyone else in their rooms to practice while Kane, Bellamy, and Clarke go to meet other coaches and captains to learn rules and procedures. They meet another team, The Mountain Men, who Kane immediately tags as their best competition. Clarke tags them as jackasses and decides she wants to beat them. Bellamy decides he’s very tired. They call it an early night, order some room service, and everyone retires to their rooms early. The next day will be all work, so they needed to rest while they can. 

At breakfast the next morning Clarke is out of it. During her and Bellamy’s practice session for openings and closings, she’s constantly checking her phone. She’s gone for 25 minutes just wandering the halls. Finally, Bellamy has had enough. He grabs her arm and pulls her into an alcove, planning on ripping her a new one.

“Clarke, what the hell? Pull it together. You need to be better than this.”

“Look, this is my first time away from Madi for more than a night since she moved in with us. Sorry if I’m freaking out.” She’s fidgeting with her hands but looking him dead in the eyes, courageous as ever.

“Can you give me thirty minutes? Thirty minutes of work, then you can check in. Small chunks.” She nods and they fist bump, returning to the work.

They continue grinding away, members of the team coming in and out of the conference room they had booked, bringing food and drinks when needed. Every thirty minutes Clarke flips her phone over, and then those thirty minutes turn to 45, then an hour. She’s able to pull herself away from her worrying to get some of the best work Bellamy’s ever seen done. 

When they both tune back in, it’s 8pm and none of their team mates have come to the conference room for over an hour. Raven pokes her head inside and smiles.

“You’ve been here for hours. We’re getting pizza and ice cream.” Raven holds her hands out to them and pulls them up from their seats on the floor, helping gather up the various materials scattered all around them.

They get back to the girls room to find three boxes of pizza and four quarts of ice cream, and Bellamy almost starts to cry. They all dig in, laughing around mouths full of greasy slices and later mouthfuls of cold ice cream. When they’ve polished off all the food Raven rigs the TV to airplay and turns on the best legal movie ever. Legally Blonde. Miller, Monty, and Harper grab a some blankets from the guys room and pillows and create a cocoon on the floor, while Jasper, O, and Raven all snuggle in one bed. Everyone refused to sit with Bellamy and Clarke because they’re talking about trial prep.

Bellamy doesn’t know when they fell asleep exactly, but he wakes up to the sound of multiple alarms going off, muffled and shrill. He blinks his eyes open, wrinkling his nose as something brushes against it. As he slowly comes to reality, he realizes that someone is lying on top of him. Then, he realizes that someone is Clarke. Her head is on his chest, his arms around her waist and their legs are intertwined. 

“Princess? Clarke?” He whispers, trying to wake her up. She sits up, eyes moving around wildly. “Fuck!” She yells, checking the clock next to the bed, “Everyone up!” She ducks into the bathroom, leaving Bellamy confused. 

“Goddamnit!” Raven starts kicking everyone awake, “It’s 8, we’re supposed to be ready to leave at 8:30!” That gets everyone up. 

The guys are sent downstairs to get food while the girls take over both bathrooms. When they finally get back to the rooms, food in hand, all four girls are in one bathroom, doing makeup and hair in their underwear. 

“We gotta move.” Monty and Jasper grab suits from the guys room and they all end up getting dressed in the girls room, buttoning shirts and putting on cufflinks while choking down granola bars. 

At 8:29 they walk off the elevator, looking like they’ve been up for hours. Except Miller has two different socks and Harper is wearing Octavia’s blazer. Other than that, they’re killing it. 

The trials go well, they’re against sub par teams. Kane reports that they’re a ‘team to watch’ according to some coaches gossip. In the way so many tournaments are, Bellamy doesn’t remember much about the actual trials. He sleeps in the breaks, eats when he can, and plays tic tac toe with his sister. 

It’s a long day and they don’t get back to the hotel until 9. Everyone decides to go up to the rooms and eat what snacks they can rustle up but Clarke wants actual food. She and Bellamy decide to get changed and then grab a late dinner to debrief the day. The first place they find open is a hole in the wall Chinese takeout place so they get some food and eat in the Central Square, people watching in companionable silence. Clarke’s phone lights up and Bellamy glances at her lock screen. It’s the smiling face of a toddler, eyes blue like Clarke’s and hair as dark as night.

“Is that Madi?” He asks, tempted to pry.

“Yeah, I took this last week.” Her face lightens in a way that he’s never seen.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did your mom end up with custody of her?”

“Her parents died in a fire. Her mom was my cousin, Riley. We were so close growing up. So when she died, it seemed like the best fit was my mom. Unfortunately, my mom works a ton. So, I’m basically raising her.” “I know how that feels. My mom isn’t around much, I’ve raised O for years.”“It sucks, doesn’t it? Being the adults when we’re supposed to be kids?”“Yeah, it does.” They lapse back into silence, sharing food easily. 

By the time they get back to their rooms, everyone seems to be dead asleep. Clarke waves goodnight to Bellamy and ducks into her room, a light blush staining her cheeks. She crawls into bed next to Raven who rolls over and opens one of her eyes.

“Did you guys have sex yet?” She asks, words slurring slightly with sleep.

“Go to bed, perv.”

Everyone is up the next day with time to spare, and they’re able to actually get breakfast before boarding the bus to the courthouse. Trials three and four are against harder teams and Bellamy can sense the team getting nervous. Monty and Jasper are pacing while they wait to hear who makes the championship round and Miller is standing stoically in the back, but his lips are pursed in a tight line. Raven, Harper, Octavia, and Clarke are having a ‘manifestation’ circle where they basically hold hands and say that they love each other a lot. When Kane walks out, grinning widely, Bellamy feels his stomach flip.

“We’re in. Let’s go.” They run to the courtroom, bouncing off the walls. Their defense will go then the prosecution, two trials so the judges can see both sides.

They’ve never performed better. Octavia hits every point as a witness, Raven is terrifying on direct. Monty and Jasper work in perfect sync. Miller and Harper play every role perfectly. Bellamy and Clarke deliver the most precise openings and closings they’ve ever done. But the Mountain Men are good too. So it’s all in the judges hands now.

They were all standing in rows, Clarke and Bellamy and Monty and Raven in one line, holding hands tightly. Clarke had reached back with her other hand to connect with Octavia, Miller, Jasper, and Harper. Mr. Jaha, the creator of the competition, was conversing with the judges at the front of the room. It felt like ages before he turned around and smiled at them.

“This is one of the closest matches we’ve ever had…” Bellamy zoned out, knowing what was coming. The preliminary ‘we’re all winners’ speech, and then the announcement. He focuses instead on Clarke, on the feeling of her arm against his, on the way a small strand of hair has escaped out of her bun and is laying against her cheek. Her jaw is tensed, eyes resolutely forwards. They flash towards him for a second, the corners of her lips flicking up in a soft smile. 

“And the winner of Polis Mock Trial World Championship is….Ark High School!” His vision tunnels and he can feel Octavia jumping on his back and he laughs loudly. Clarke is crying, still holding his hand and he turns towards her, pulling her into his chest. On a whim, he cups her chin and kisses her, gently and fiercely all at once. The rest of the world falls away and all he can see, feel, hear is her. Her hands dragging his neck down to get closer to her, her lips soft against his.

Beating some absolute jackasses and kissing Clarke? Pretty much the best day ever.


End file.
